Saving Wyatt
by EternalConfusion
Summary: The Charmed ones find out Chris's secrets, and find the demon that he came here to fight-and manage to vanquish it...the ending's kinda rushed, but I hadhave COWCD! COMPLETE!
1. The girl from the future

About 2024  
  
In black and white you see a very scary looking demon, talking to a young boy in an abandoned warehouse. Scene flashes to a teenage girl about 17, she has long dark hair, and brown eyes actually she looks very familiar. The teenager is wearing jeans, and a dark blue zipped up jumper. Not only does she look familiar but her surroundings look familiar too. She's standing in very familiar Halliwell attic. "Wow, what a premonition! I've got to find Chris and tell him-I don't believe it we could save them!" She says out loud on her way over to the very large book of shadows. And finds the spell to find a lost witch. "Here it is, if this works I should be in the past, hopefully the same place as Chris. Oh well here goes nothing!" As she starts to say the spell bright, dazzling blue and white lights appear around her.  
  
Meanwhile back in 2004:  
  
Phoebe and Paige are sitting at the kitchen table entertaining Wyatt, whilst Piper is preparing breakfast. Suddenly Leo orbs in, "Hi honey" he says to Piper greeting her with a passionate kiss. "Great to see you too- busy night I take it." "Yeah, sorry about that I was with a charge. Now where's my little guy" Leo turns round to see his son gurgling and smiling at him. Just as Leo picks up Wyatt they hear Chris up in the Attic. "Oh my god!" Chris shouts jumping back about 2 feet. Then to the girl he says, "What the hell are you doing here-what if they recognise you Mo. I mean Piper has seen you before when she went to the future!" They here footsteps on the stairs, the girl seems to smile. Phoebe shouts up the stairs "Chris are you Ok?" "Yeah, I'm fine" He then whispers to the girl, "They're coming, hide-quick- now!" Ducking behind the sofa, she asks "Is that really them?" She waits with baited breath as the door knob slowly turns. 


	2. Family reunion

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Charmed characters, nor do I own anything else that seems in any way at all familiar, this belong to WB and Spelling productions. A/N: Thanks for all reviews, I had for last part I'm very grateful! This is the second part to my first fanfic story. It does contain references to Morality Bites (2.02-I think that's what it's called anyway! So please R+R.  
  
As everyone comes through the door Paige asks "What the hell happened?" "Yeah, you could've scared Wyatt!" Says Leo protectively. From behind the sofa, they all hear someone say "Wyatt!" They all turn to look at the sofa "Chris, what was that, Chris do you have any idea what that was?" Piper asks. "I kinda have an idea." "Well, would you like to share it with us, cuz I have deadline people!" Phoebe says. "Okay, I'll tell you but I don't know whether you'll like this, but first let me just say it wasn't my idea!" He signals for the girl to come out of her hiding spot, "Guys, this is." Chris gets cut of by Piper who's looking quite shocked; "It's not is it? It can't be!" she says to herself before turning to Leo "Leo, do you know who this is?" "No, but it seems as if you do-who is she?" "Well, you know when Prue, Pheebs and I went to the future?" Phoebe suddenly says "Yeah, not one of my favourite days, you know being burnt at the stake and al. OH!" she catches on to where Piper's going with this. "You mean?" Leo says also catching on "Uh huh, I think so; I mean she looks so much like her but." Piper responds. "Oh Chris please can I just tell them who I am? You know how I hate unfinished sentences!" The girl asks. "Fine they want to know anyway, it's probably you're place to tell them; we can talk later!" "I am who you think I am, Mom, it is me Melinda. Well if I have to be exact Prudence Melinda Halliwell, but no-one calls me Prudence, not even you, so really it's Melinda Prue Halliwell" she rambles on nervously. Piper goes up to Melinda and hugs her, "It's so good to see you again, but all grown up; you're so beautiful." She says to her daughter. "Thanks-you have no idea how glad I am to see you Mum-and you Dad, it's good to see you two too!" She says smiling at Phoebe and Paige. She then goes up to Leo to hug him but pauses when she sees he has Wyatt, she smiles as he gets passed to Piper, then hugs her father too.  
Watching them Phoebe says "Piper, she looks just like you did at that age!" Melinda hears this and then seems both surprised and happy and says "I do?" Leo then says that she does. Paige then says the question at the back of everyone mind; "I have one small question, Why and how did get here?" Melinda sighs before saying "I got here by casting a spell and I'm here for the same reason as Chris.I can help him." Chris looks surprised "You can?" "Yup" "But Chris is our white lighter Mel." Piper says Melinda stifles a giggle, "You haven't told them yet Chris" she says looking at him annoyed. "What, what haven't you told us Chris?" all the adults ask. "Well you know I'm only half white lighter, I'm half witch too." "Yeah, Chris we know that already!" Leo told him. "Yeah, but you don't know who I really am. There's no easy way to tell you this," he says feeling pressurised all eyes are on him, even Wyatt's, "I'm here to save Wyatt because."He says very nervously-how's he supposed to put this, he doesn't want to make them to shocked!  
  
*~So that's the end until next time~* A/N I'll update soon I just need to type it all up! What is his news, how will everyone react? 


	3. Just who in hell is Chris?

Disclaimer: (Unfortunately) I do not own any of the Charmed characters, rights or anything that seems familiar in any way.  
  
"Because he's our brother." Melinda blurts out. At this everyone look surprised especially Piper and Leo, who both said "What?"  
  
Paige then asked "Chris is this true?"  
  
"Um. well yeah" Chris replied  
  
"Aww, Chris honey" Phoebe says hugging him so tight, he looks kinda worried. Piper looked very pale at this and handed Wyatt back to Leo, she looked as if she was going to faint.  
  
"Piper!" shouted Leo,  
  
"Mom!" Chris and Melinda exclaimed.  
  
"I'm fine, I'm fine, don't worry about me." Piper said still absorbing the news.  
  
"You sure you're OK?" said Paige as Phoebe shot her older sister a concerned look.  
  
"Yeah, I just, it's a lot to take in you know; my daughter from the future turns up and now I find out that our whitelighter is my, our son too! This morning I only had one kid!" Leo then says to his wife "I know honey, it's weird." He turns to Paige, "Paige can you get Piper some water please?" Paige orbs out.  
  
A phone rings and surprise, surprise it's Phoebe's cell [n/a almost put mobile]. "Hi, Elise!" "Yeah.no.I'm on my way."  
  
She turns to Leo, Piper and the kids "As much as I'd love to stay and chat, I have a deadline," looks at watch "about 5 minutes ago!" She hugs Chris, Melinda, tickles Wyatt and asks if Piper and Leo will be okay.  
  
"Leave, I'll be fine. Now run, faster!" Piper turns to Leo, "Leo, how much do you know about this, I mean why they're here, or why Chris is anyway?"  
  
"Well you know Chris is here to save Wyatt from a demon, he says that Wyatt is turned evil by one in the future; but he doesn't know which one."  
  
"That's sooo useful, but why didn't we vanquish the demon?" Piper asks getting worried the only reason that they wouldn't have vanquished it, was if something really bad had happened.  
  
"Because, you..uh, couldn't." Mel said hesitating, not knowing what to say.  
  
"You weren't there." Chris said saving the day, as he did so many times in his past/their future.  
  
"Melinda, didn't you say you had something you had to tell Chris?" Asks Leo remembering why she came in the first place.  
  
"Yeah, but I don't have to tell him right now."  
  
"Ok, if you don't have to tell him right away, would you like some breakfast?" Piper asked.  
  
"Yes, please Mom!" said Melinda.  
  
"Yeah, just coming." Said Chris, he still couldn't believe that she'd told them who he was, it was kinda weird, he'd now accepted his parents as Piper and Leo, and not Mom and Dad.  
  
"I'll be down in a minute honey." Leo told his wife.  
  
Piper then takes Wyatt back and walks down the stairs chatting with Melinda. Chris is about to follow, when Leo stops him.  
  
"Chris, can I talk to you?"  
  
"Yeah, what is it Leo?"  
  
"Firstly I wanted to say that I'm sorry for the way we treated you, but I also want to know why you didn't tell Piper and me that you were our son- especially when we split up.  
  
"I.I just wanted to spend some time with you, but when you split up, I just couldn't find the words. It's not everyday that you go to the past to save your family and they don't know who you are!"  
  
Leo laughed, "No, I suppose it isn't; but your mom and aunt know what it's like. Anyway we better be getting down stairs. Piper's gonna be wondering where we are" At that Chris and Leo orb out.  
  
"So what do you want to eat Mel? And no I don't mind you calling me Mom its just a bit strange." Piper was talking to her daughter downstairs.  
  
"'Kay, can I just have some toast please?"  
  
"Coming up. Hey, where have you two been?" Piper asked kissing her husband who had just orbed in.  
  
Paige walks in shortly after. "Glad I found you, I've been everywhere looking for you. Piper you look much better, I guess you don't need this anymore."  
  
"Yeah, I feel fine now, or as fine as can be expected!"  
  
Piper and Leo looked into each others eyes, and Leo could see that Piper was lost and needed answers, answers he didn't know.  
  
"Chris I think you, your sister, mother and I need to talk." Leo said not wanting to orb out like he usually did during important discussions.  
  
At this everyone sat down and Paige left realising that the family needed to talk.  
  
"Mel, you know how you said you needed to talk to Chris; was it to do with Wyatt?"  
  
"Yeah, I had a premonition. I saw him when he was about my age and I think I saw the demon that turned him, Wyatt looked really mad. Actually it was quite scary, can we just talk about it later?" Melinda asked, as she didn't want to bring back any of those bad memories that she had managed to suppress for the past year or so. It wasn't only the demon that turned Wyatt; she had recognised the demon, the more she thought about it she knew when it happened, and why her oldest brother was so mad. It was the demon that had killed her parents, or at least her mom; she wouldn't have been surprised if the darklighter that killed her father had worked for this demon. 


	4. Demons and beliefs

Disclaimer: Once again I'll say I don't own Charmed. All rights to Charmed belong to the WB and Spelling TV. I am simply an obsessed fan. And you must be pretty damned hooked too to be reading this.  
  
A/N: Here goes, I'll try and make this chapter longer and I'm sorry it's been so long, but I've been busy doing other things, like writing other fics! Check them out please, I 'm also not to sure where exactly I'm going with this or how long it'll be so please let me know how much longer you think it should be and please please review.  
  
Thanks to all you people who've reviewed esp. Laheara who encouraged me to carry on, ta! And just thank you to anyone who's read/reviewed any of my fics!  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ Next day! ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
In the attic Melinda is hovering (a/n: not actually hovering, but you know what I mean) over by the Book of Shadows and looks up.  
  
"Mom, do you mind if I have a look?" Melinda asks, thinking she oughta see if that demon she saw was in there.  
  
"No, of course not, go right ahead honey." Piper said to her daughter, still adjusting to the fact that she now had three kids instead of just one baby. She was also happy, that there was hope and she would get the daughter she'd seen in the future, she'd just have to wait longer.  
  
Melinda flicked through the book furiously and quickly suddenly stopping and gasping when she saw the page entitled Duskkill. Duskkill was a powerful upper level demon with the ability to change a person's physical form or mental health. He was also capable of changing what you believed and playing with your memory. Not a demon you wanted to meet. Without a doubt Melinda knew that this was the demon she had seen in her premonition.  
  
"Melinda, what's wrong? Leo!" Piper called as she ran over to her daughter who looked as if she'd seen a ghost.  
  
"M...Mom...that's...h...him!" Melinda managed to say gasping for air.  
  
"Shhh, Melinda honey, it'll all be okay, just sit down. We can talk later." Piper said trying to comfort her daughter as she pulled her over to the sofa.  
  
"Piper, what's wrong? Oh Melinda do you need healing?" Leo asked concerned seeing his daughter who was still very pale, trying to get her breathing under control.  
  
"No Dad. I'll be fine-it's that demon you should be worrying about. That's the one that gets Wyatt. I understand why Wyatt turned now; it wasn't because of why we thought, but because of what that demon did. See he can play with your mind. And having someone as powerful as Wyatt on their side gives evil a huge advantage. That's why we have to find him and vanquish him, we're not just saving an innocent or family, we'd be saving the world. We have to vanquish him; I'm not going back with my brother like that." Melinda said as the colour returned to her cheeks. She bought her knees up to her chest and was close to tears thinking about the world where she had just come from. Piper and Leo immediately hugged her.  
  
"Don't worry, we'll find a way to stop him. I don't want my children living like you do now, it's not fair. I promise we'll do everything we can to prevent it OK?" Piper said as she stroked her daughter's hair.  
  
"Yeah, we'll stop him, don't worry. Chris!" Leo said calling their son so that they could inform him too.  
  
"Hey, what can I do for you today?" Chris asked before seeing the seriousness on everyone's faces.  
  
"Firstly it's great to see you happy, but could you just take into account the mood of everyone else please." Piper said.  
  
"Chris, we know the demon that gets Wyatt. Can you find your aunts first, so that we only have to explain everything once?" Leo asked.  
  
"Oh, yeah that's umm... that's great. I'll be back soon." Chris responded before orbing out.  
  
A few minutes later Chris orbed back in with Phoebe and Paige. Leo explained to them what was going on and they were soon working on a spell and potion to vanquish Duskkill.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
A/N: I'm sorry this is so short, but I'm finding it hard to write this fic. The next chapter should be longer and may well be the last. 


	5. what's the outcome? Good or bad?

Disclaimer: I don't own this...  
  
A/N: This fic seems to have very little reviews...but...I'll keep going just for those of you that have read it. BTW I'm writing this with no inspiration-it may be lame, it's off the top of my head...and I've just been doing some kinda maths equations...not fun...  
  
"Vanquishing spell?" Paige asked, checking they had everything before summoning, and vanquishing the demon.  
  
"Check, summoning spell?" Phoebe replied.  
  
"Check...vanquishing potion?" Mel replied.  
  
"Check...so we ready?" Piper asked in a slightly shaky voice. It wasn't that she wasn't grateful that this would be preventing Wyatt from turning, she also knew that soon Mel and Chris would have to return and...there was a small chance that perhaps they might not be able to vanquish this demon. But as they were doing this on their turf, they were playing by their rules, therefore they had a better chance at killing the demon...thus creating a better future for her children to return to.  
  
"As we'll ever be," Her sisters replied, whilst Chris and Mel nodded.  
  
"Okay then...one, two, three..." Piper said before they started chanting the summoning spell.  
  
"Magic forces black and white,  
  
Reach out through space and light  
  
Be he far or be he near  
  
Bring us the demon Duskkill here" Everyone chanted.  
  
Within a minute a dust cloud appeared and swirled for a while, before taking the shape of the demon.  
  
It appeared that his cloak was not black, but in fact a deep, dark purple. They couldn't quite see his face as it was masked, but they could see his bare hands, which were paper thin, and resembled the colour of sand...  
  
Instantly, and as soon as Piper remembered how to freeze, she froze the demon. Looking around the room she signalled to the others...but....whilst her back was turned, Duskkill had broken out of the freeze. He walked up behind Melinda, and grabbed her round the neck.  
  
"You think you're so clever...don't you witch? You think you can actually stop me??"  
  
Melinda said nothing, but clamped her eyes shut, and gulped...the smell, and feeling of Duskkill's breath on her neck sickened her. Melinda gulped again, and looked towards her brother, with a pleading...no, begging look on her face. 'Please...just get through this, vanquish him, save the family...don't worry about me'. Chris held the gaze and shook his head slightly. Melinda didn't blink...she didn't care about herself; she just wanted her family and the rest of the world to be safe.  
  
Without a word, in one fluid movement, Chris snuck up behind Dusckkill, and with a heavy lamp, hit him in the back of the head; causing the demon to release Melinda from his grips as he fell to the floor.  
  
"Now!" Chris whispered urgently. Piper through the vanquishing potion, and at once started chanting the spell along with her sisters.  
  
"Powers of day, powers of night,  
  
Settle among us, this demon shall now take flight  
  
The one who plays with our mind  
  
No longer will you dwell  
  
Death takes you with this spell" The sister's chanted. With the last word, the sandstorm reappeared...but this time, flames flickered at the bottom, before enveloping the whole demon, and then the demon was no-more.  
  
In a flash Chris rushed over to Mel, seeing her limp body he fell to his knees.  
  
"Omg! Mel....Mel...can you hear me? Wake up you gotta wake up..." Chris cried, taking her hand.  
  
Piper also rushed to her side and brushed a strand of stray hair, from her face. Paige and Pheobe hung back, unsure of what to do.  
  
"Leo...Leo! Come here...quick!" Piper shouted, chocked with tears.  
  
"Piper...what's the...oh..." Leo said trailing off, crouching down by his daughter.  
  
He looked up-as if praying that They wouldn't let him down-before placing his hand's over Melinda's chest. A glow started, and it grew brighter, indicating that it was working. After a while the golden glow faded, and Leo sat back.  
  
Mel coughed and spluttered, and slowly sat up.  
  
"His he gone?" She asked, while everyone stared at her.  
  
"Yes honey, he's gone." Piper said embracing her future daughter. Chris and Leo joined the hug, whilst Paige and Phoebe smiled, before leaving the room.  
  
"Thought we'd lost you there Mel," Chris said, a smile playing on his lips.  
  
"Won't get rid of me that easily." She joked, smiling herself.  
  
Piper's face fell as she realised that now, they'd done what both Chris and Mel had come to do, they would now have to return them to their own place in time.  
  
"You two do realise that know what you came here to do has been done, you will now have to return?" Leo said getting into Whitelighter mode.  
  
Both Chris and Mel looked to their Dad, Mum and each other in turn.  
  
"Yeah, but I don't wanna..." Mel said staring at the floor.  
  
"Honey...as much as we'd love you to stay with us, it's just not possible. You know you've got to return...and now that we vanquished the demon, it'll be a better place; anyway...I'm sure me and your father'll be losing it..."  
  
"Bit of an understatement Mom!" Chris said cheekily, gaining a nod from Leo and a laugh from his younger sister. Whilst Piper glared at him.  
  
"C'mon you know it's true..." Chris said. Eventually she gave in and smiled.  
  
"We're gonna miss you two," Piper stated, with tears clouding up her eyes.  
  
"You'll see us soon-or Chris anyway," Melinda said hugging the mother that she'd missed, but hopefully would still be there in the future. Chris and Leo soon joined in the family hug.  
  
"Stay safe, and be careful..." Leo said to his children.  
  
"We'll try to," they both responded.  
  
"Attic?" Piper said more than asked. Slowly they all made it up to the attic, of course gaining two extra people on the way up.  
  
In turn Chris and Melinda hugged their aunts, their father and their mother. There was a mix of emotions...tears, nervousness, hope and faith. Piper and Leo were in a way pleased to know that in the end everything works out...after all, they had two more children as living proof.  
  
After a very emotional goodbye, Mel and Chris walked up to a swirling, blue portal on the attic wall. The looked at each other, then turned back to their family...as much as they wanted to stay they knew they'd have to go back, and to some degree they were curious as to what the future would be like now, but they were also scared incase they were being sent back to an even darker world than the one that they had come from. With one last, lingering look Chris grabbed Mel's hand and together they slowly walked into the time portal.  
  
Although they stood still themselves, all around them the portal spun, spinning faster and faster as the time flew by. All of a sudden, along with their heads, the portal stopped spinning and Chris and Mel landed on the attic floor with a thud.  
  
As they stood up, the attic door flew open...and their stood Piper and Leo, looking slightly older than when they had seen them a few seconds ago, and looking very relieved.  
  
"Thank God, you're okay!" Piper exclaimed, rushing over to embrace her children in a big hug.  
  
Mel and Chris snuck a glance at each other, it really had worked-they were at the correct point in time, and both their parent were there...and the world once again looked like there was a very bright future ahead...  
  
A.N: So...how was that for no inspiration? WOW! I actually finished another story...I've just realised that this is the first fic I started and the second to be completed... So please review and tell me what you think. 


End file.
